User talk:ZoshiX
Some Variety of Title Oh ok thx! GamerJon41 (talk) 23:35, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Can you quickly check my page, Onigiri Summoner? When your done, tell me if you can see the picture or you have to open it to see it. If you can't, thx anyway GamerJon41 (talk) 00:59, March 12, 2017 (UTC) The picture is visible for me. Talk 02:06, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Every time I do this on my Plates page |colspan= blab las bla, it doesn't work. It messes it up. Check the page and you will see what I am talking about. If it's looks notmal to you, I will break my IPad. (It's trash anyway) GamerJon41 (talk) 02:02, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :Went over and patched things up. There were two issues: You misspelled one of the "align" tags as "algn" or something like that, and you also missed out on adding "rowspan="2"|" on one of the items that had a Note. Just be sure to follow the format closely as you continue to edit, because it's tiny, often overlooked mistakes like that that tend to mess with tables. (Copy/paste is your friend!) ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 02:33, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Bruh... (I hate myself) GamerJon41 (talk) 02:37, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Class Image On the Stick Ranger classes, how do I changed the image of the Onigiri Summoner? You want to go to the file's page (File:Onigiri Summoner.png), then use the dropdown menu on the Edit button and find the "Replace" option. You should get a prompt to update the image to a newer version by uploading the new image from your computer. Talk 03:28, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I was not specific. I meant how do I change the image of the Onigiri Summoner from the chart from being classless to having an image. Oh, you're right, I didn't think about that. Editing the template can get kinda complicated, so I might suggest letting me deal with it at the moment. I'll whip up a smaller version of the class image real quick and put it in the class nav. Talk 18:05, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Should be updated now. Talk 18:14, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Mod Question In october, you said you figured out how to implement vertical scroll. I'm trying to create a map that will have more terrain and I've been trying various things to enable it, but i'm not successful. If you no longer have it, its fine. SRHC (talk) 19:03, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Since I've accidentally messed it up, my mod code no longer works as a whole. However, I think the part that enables vertical scrolling is still intact. I'll see if I can upload a copy of it for you to dig through in a bit. Talk 19:32, April 27, 2017 (UTC) https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B4PVzfbEBI1RbFd2Yk44cEt1R1U Talk 21:49, April 27, 2017 (UTC) message hoppy birdo zishe [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 17:42, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Birthday to ya. Here's a pet. Specifics are in the file description. ' LAT (Talk • )' 18:31, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the good wishes and neato pet. Much appreciated. Talk 20:30, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Quik thing Request addition of a 500 edit rank which has white text and is called trash. the star would just be one of those 'you tried' stars as a badge. I think it would be HUMEROUS - UserJW'Yelloast'DDTalk - 14:32, November 27, 2017 (UTC) saw the rev concept okay I'm mostly being facetious. I'm not crazy about that redesign either way, tho. I was gonna comment on the picture itself but I decided to change it to message on yer talk page because the former would have been as invisible as possible. Now I know right now I have about as much say in character stuff as a rock lodged in some mud since I gave my characters to Lud for indefinite hiatus/potential retirement (In case you're wondering, status on me coming back is, right now, a big "maybe?") But I'd still like to give my two cents on the character design either way. Firstly, I'm ''really not crazy about the lack of facial features, and his really weirdo eye. One of my (dumb and facetious) comments noted he looks like what would happen if he crawled in Homestuck's mouth and out anime's ass. He just looks kinda gross that way. Also not crazy about the lack of his titular visor and scarf. That's, like, major to his design imo. If ya wanna redesign his cape and whatnot to make him less "Kirby Dark Matter" that's tots fine tho. (Even if I don't think white fits him too much) But like, the scarf kinda had point because, at least when it comes to my intended design for him, he has a mouth that not even the most desperate of virgins would kiss and if he walked around with his big ol' chompers on prominent display all the time it'd be All The Fears And the visor is just like. The Visor. lol (I do approve of Gigantic Weeb Crushing Yowee Arms tho) As for the kinda odd space-y look his body has, ehhhh, it looks fine, but I think it'd fit a different character more than Rev, imo. I know he's from space and all but he don't gotta look literally like space lol. Das just my two cents imho, feel free to ignore if you literally could not care. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:10, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Wait, I am confuzzled, what is the image that DMS is talking about? And also, return of the terrifying creature DMS is a possibility? - UserJW'Yelloast'DDTalk - 14:06, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. It wasn't necessarily meant to actually change anything in canon, and was more of kind of just messing around with design, but I still see what you're saying. I'll keep it in mind. Also, JWDD, he's talking about this image. Talk 16:46, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for sending me the infof. Personally, I like it a lot. - UserJW'Yelloast'DDTalk - 13:40, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :O RIGHT I DON'T GET NOTIFICATIONS FOR MESSAGE REPLIES ON TALK PAGES IMMA DIB. :Ah, I see. Did not know. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:05, May 5, 2018 (UTC) reaction to zero/sauphara thing (this was posted on the talk of the image but considering nobody reads that) https://i.imgur.com/bDnPcxV.gif DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:58, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Due to on the discord, Radomizin has been sent to the moon. - UserJW'Yelloast'DDTalk - 14:10, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Ludicrine=speddos I know novv that Ludicrine is actually Speedos with this damning piece of evietdence I conklude. But not only that, this also ecxplains why he's so sporeadic iin his user paige, hencefourth he should be the ban, due to these reasons and should also be the kiked from chad as this sort of behaviour will not be tolerated. Also if you rearrange ludicrine (minus the l) you get Speedos Talk<3 420:69, April 1, 6969 (UTC) :Then explain THIS ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 19:28, April 1, 2019 (UTC) ::My eyes have been opened, thank you Talk<3 420:69, April 1, 6969 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Gog! Birthday wishes to you, bluh you know the drill. Appreciate this, I guess. 19:19, May 11, 2019 (UTC) A A A A A A A Appreciated . Talk 12:28, May 25, 2019 (UTC) how do i make a header in mspaint Hello, is it ok if we have a meme page? Liam Red (talk) 06:51, May 25, 2019 (UTC) If meta-humor and wiki inside jokes are what you mean by that, you'll want to see Callbacks and Ongoing Gags. If you mean just posting memes in general then I would suggest sticking to your user subpages, I guess? Talk 12:28, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Anne Of Versary The following gifts have been unwrapped: * Gift Cell 1: "Claiming this cell will enable it to be used in the Cell Center only by you and by those who get your permission for it. This is what power feels like." ** Nice Cell: If used at the Cell Center, will cause the end result to take your request as close and to-the-letter as possible - don't be afraid to get specific with what you want! * Gift Bean: "Have you bean good this year?" ** Chanukwanzaa Cabbage (*): Have you heard of the Chanukwanzaa Cabbage? No? Okay. That's not my problem. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 21:51, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Message - Oct. 3, 2019 SOOOoOoOoooOOOOoOooOOOoooo What happens in the Saga Timeline? Does the Alpha United timeline glitch out and make the Saga timeline and nobody knows what happens, and the Alpha Unified timeline turns into the saga timeline to counteract the problem? Like a factory reset or something. Something similar happened in Steven Universe, where Spinel and the Crystal Gems were poofed with the rejuvenator, and they don't remember what happens until the end of the movie. I was thinking that would be what happened to Zach and Co., so what do you think? Or are we waiting to see what happens? (Also plz don't judge that I like SU, PLZzzzZZZZZZZzzZZzZZ) ALSO ALSO =| Can I animate your stories sometime??????????????????ADHD?????????? A A A) Liam[[User:Liam Red|Liam Red] (talk) 20:52, October 3, 2019 (UTC) No judgment here, I've watched it myself. As for the timelines, I thinkt here might be a misunderstanding of how they work. The timelines aren't really tangible things in-universe that have any effect on the events of the stories, they're just an abstract method we use to categorize which stories are "canon" to others and make sense as far as continuity goes. As for the animation, go for it. I'm kind of surprised that anyone would put the amount of effort that goes into animation toward the narrative disasters that are my earlier works, but I appreciate the thought. Also, if you need to contact me further about story-related content, you might be better off using my talk page on the Fun-Ball Wiki instead. We're in the proccess of transferring and organizing said content and as a result I'm a lot more active over there at the moment. Talk 21:19, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Hello Old Friend Well hello there! How are you?�� ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:30, October 9, 2019 (UTC)